


A place to call home

by aprilmoon08



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/pseuds/aprilmoon08





	A place to call home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).



Title: A Place to call home  
Author: Aprilmoon  
Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel  
Rating: Teen and up  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Tolkien Universe. I have not made any money from this story.  
For: Raiyana

Request:   
Rating up to NC-17  
Requested Pairing= Glorfindel/Erestor or fem/Dwarf slash  
Story Elements=scenery, angst with a happy ending (ish, not a demand) if you go for G/E, I prefer the “Arrives in ME in SA 1600 with the blue wizards” version for him  
Do NOT include= incest, hate, rape

 

Glorfindel listened to the sound of the rain as it fell upon the window panes. It often came as a gentle pitter patter sound at first, but then it the sound would grow louder and harder. It often reminded him of when he had come back to Middle Earth. There had been a light rain at first, then as the boat had docked at the harbor pier, the sky had opened, and a heavy rain descended upon them. it had been so nice to feel the water upon his body in this manner. It had been warm and inviting, and it had drenched him to his skin. The two individuals that had met him had not been amused at the turn of the weather. They had reminded him of soaked wet cats, and when he had laughed, they had scrawled at him for his lack of decorum towards them. He had loved it. He had enjoyed the humor behind it all, and when he thought about it, he had started to laugh some more. It was infectious, and when he had tried to stop, he laughed even harder. The two blue wizards had ended up laughing with him, and when he had finally stopped, they had ushered him into the shipwrights home quickly.   
The memory had left a small on his face, and warmth inside him. The blue wizards reminded him of the twins. It was if the two had some form of communication going on, that no one else was privy to now. When one stopped speaking the other would pick up instantly and would keep on talking. It was like they were of two bodies and one mind, and it was damn creepy at times. The wizards had a wicked sense of humor, and unlike the twins they could disappear and reappear without notice. It was just weird. The twins of course had in time grown more famous for their pranks and had been instrumental in torturing the life of the beautiful Chief Counselor for some time now. This made Glorfindel smile, because anything that involved the Chief Counselor was always good.   
He was about to leave the confines of the enclosed balcony when he heard the telltale sign of the twins at their finest. A scream, that Glorfindel recognized so well, came echoing down the corridors like a Banshee’s wail. He took a deep breath, looked up into the sky, and thought of when they would ever learn not to mess with the Erestor. He was the one person that you should never mess with, and yet they just wouldn’t learn. It was like that they had some sort of death wish, and they just kept pushing the line that much closer to danger. It was just that they never would learn. You don’t tempt fate, and you don’t try to meet death head on especially when it concerns Erestor. Erestor might have been a counselor, but he was more than he appeared. There was a warrior beneath those robes of ebony, and he thought that everyone was about to get a taste of it.   
The sound of a very irate Chief counselor, storming down the halls, could be felt rather heard. It was like a darkness that was eating everything in it’s path. But instead of it being an army of darkness, it was just one person coming. If anyone didn’t know any better, they would have believed that Erestor could have been Morgoth himself.   
Out of breath, his chest heaving, and his body drenched with river water, Erestor made his way down the corridors looking for the individual’s that had done this to him. He was drenched from head to toe, and as water dripped from his ebony tresses, purple dye dripped off his chin and clothes. The color he could wash off his face, but his new clothes were ruined. It hadn’t been enough to play a prank on him, but to humiliate him, and ruin his clothes had been the finale straw. The twins were always doing this, and Lord Glorfindel was always encouraging them, by telling them stories of what he did as a boy. For someone as old as Glorfindel, Erestor didn’t think he could have remembered that far back. Now he was covered in water and dye, and everyone that he encountered was laughing at him. They were laughing behind his back, and there was nothing he could do about it. When Elrond had seen it all he could do was say that boys would be boys. Erestor watched as Elrond was trying his best, and failing, not to laugh, but as Erestor had left the room, Elrond had broken out in laughter. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but everyone had started laughing. As far as Erestor was concerned, someone was going to die.   
Glorfindel was quickly making his way towards the commotion, when he had been waylaid by the twins. They had reached their majority ten years past, but some odd reason they kept acting like children day in and day out. It was sometimes a joy that they could still be so carefree, and at other times it was a hindrance. Glorfindel had lost all his family when Gondolin fell. He had had a wife and four children, but it wasn’t meant to be. So, when he had come to Imladris, and had seen the twins born, it was love at first sight. He thought he would never feel the way he did about children like he had, but the twins had proven him wrong. The twins thought of him as Uncle Glorfindel. He had been the one to teach the boys about warfare, and how to outsmart your adversary. He never thought they would take some of their training out on the staff, but when they had chosen their main target as Lord Erestor. They had found him to be someone that seemed to need more of their attention, and they were going to give it to him.  
The boy’s eyes were alight with so much mirth. They couldn’t believe that they had been able to play such a trick on Erestor. When the trap had been set, and Erestor had managed to set it off, they took off. They knew that when Erestor was up and able, he was going to come looking for them. So, they had decided to do the one thing they needed to do, and that was hide. They started to run and find a place to go, but every time they went somewhere, the occupants of the room said no, or locked the doors to their escape. Any found helping the boys were in a dire situation with the victim, which was usually Erestor. So, the boys had no other choice but to find the one person who would help them. This person just had to be the one and only Lord Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer.   
As they had rounded the corner, and into Glorfindel, they could see their savior, who would protect them from the counselor. Glorfindel was about to say something to them when he heard a voice getting closer to their location. He looked at the twins and jerked his head to the direction in which they should go. At first, they thought it might not be a wise decision, but as the sound of their victim got closer they realized that they didn’t have any other choice. They would just have to hope that Glorfindel wasn’t leading them into the arms of Lord Erestor. They looked at each other, nodded, then took off in the direction that Glorfindel had suggested. Life could be a bitch if caught doing something to the Chief Counselor Lord Erestor. 

 

Glorfindel had turned back to watching the falling rain when he heard a certain voice, that always made his cock grow hard.   
“Where are they?”   
Glorfindel turned around to address the person who was speaking to him.  
“Pardon me?”  
“Where are they? Don’t act coy with me Captain. You know who I am taking about.”  
“Counselor. I really don’t know whom you are talking about.”  
“You know exactly whom I am talking about. You are the one that taught them all of your tricks.”  
“I have tricks?”  
Erestor glared at Glorfindel letting him know that he was really pushing the line with him. He was about to lose what little composure he had left. He took a deep breath, let it out, and decided on a different tactic. He decided to go with the one situation that Glorfindel didn’t like to talk about. His age.   
“Of course, you have tricks. You did invent a lot of them from back in the old days.”  
Erestor saw a brief surprise on Glorfindel’s face before it was replaced with the smirk all knew too well when they crossed the line with the Captain.   
Glorfindel took a deep breath before replacing the look of surprise with his telltale no hold’s look came on his face. It was on now that Erestor had come to that.   
“That was a good one counselor. You are right I do have tricks, and I might be the architect on most of them. Someone as young as you should have read about a lot of them in your history books. You seem to know a lot them.”  
Glorfindel started to move a little closer to his prey. If Erestor was going to talk about age, then he was going to use it to his advantage. Erestor hated people thinking that he was incapable of doing anything simply because he was younger than most people. It was like a knife in his back. Every time he suggested, or used his wise wisdom, people always brought up his age. It annoyed him to no end.   
The look on Erestor’s face said it all to Glorfindel. He had hit his mark. He was going to pace himself out, because he knew if he used all his ammo, then Erestor wouldn’t know what was coming. Two people could play the game of strategy, and he had a good opponent.   
He watched as Erestors eyes narrowed a bit, then the face of indifference was put back in it’s place. He loved that look. It made Erestor so much more desirable than he knew, and it made his cock harden even more. It was if Erestor did it on purpose, and he was using his sexuality to draw him in more. What ever it was it was doing the job to make Glorfindel want him more. To Glorfindel, Erestor was his drink of choice, and no one would be able to nay say him on that.   
“It is amazing that some one of your age could come up with something that quickly. Do you need to take a nap now?”  
Glorfindel just smiled and replied, “no, I am quite fine, but I do think it is your nap time young one. You seem a little testy, and you might need some sleep.”  
“Unlike you, I am able to go for hours. I am sure that someone of your age needs all their rest.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“I do.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Do.”  
Glorfindel knew what to do next.  
“Do.”  
“On no you don’t.”  
“See there you agree with me.”   
It was the smirk that pissed Erestor off the most. It was true that the Captain sometimes had a way with words, but he wasn’t going to win the war of words.  
“I meant to say oh no you don’t. You’re not fooling me with that.”  
“It is okay sweet one. When we are learning new things we sometimes get confused.”  
“Don’t you ever call me sweet one again. You has been. People only like you because your beautiful.”  
This stopped both Erestor and Glorfindel in their verbal attack.   
“You find me beautiful?”  
“No!”  
“Erestor, come now, I know you very well. I have known you since you were a boy. I have seen the way you look at me.”  
“I have seen the way you have looked at me as well you overgrown pervert.”  
“Pretty much, but I never did anything improper until you were of age. I knew one day you were going to be mine.”  
Erestor was about to say something when he burst out laughing.   
“I can’t do this anymore. It is too hard right now, and I have water in places I don’t want, and I am getting tired of being wet and soggy. Water got into my shoes this time, and my feet feel weird, and I am so tired.”  
“Alright. We will do this another time, but you are going to let me have my wicked way with you tonight?”  
“Like I do every night?”  
Glorfindel smiled and took Erestor’s hand, so he could take him back to their rooms. They had been up late last night making love, and then again in the morning.   
“Next time let’s keep the mentioning of age out of this.”  
Erestor smiled and then said, “and next time make sure that the twins know where they are supposed to place the prank. It took me almost an hour to make sure that it was food coloring, and not clothing dye they were using. “  
“Yes, my love?”  
“You owe me some new clothes as well.”  
“Yes dear.”  
“Glorfindel?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“I love you. You are my home. My everything.”  
“As you are mine. I love you as well. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
